


Intuition

by donsboy



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Realization, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: Jack's new friend proves to be dangerous.





	1. Jack nearly makes a mistake...

Something was wrong. Mac knew it, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. All he knew was that it had to do with Jack. On the outside, things seemed fine, but behind closed doors, it was completely different. They didn't argue, they hardly talked, and they sure as hell didn't make love anymore. It had been this way ever since Director Thornton had placed Jack in charge of some new agents and their weapons training. At first, Mac chalked it up to Jack being tired because he knew what it was like training new recruits, but sometthing about that explanation didn't quite satisfy Mac. Not since Jack started mentioning a recruit named Scott Nash. It seememd that Scott was all Jack could talk about: his skills with weapons, his great attitude, and his good looks. That was enough to get Mac curious enough to want to meet the guy that Jack carried on about so much.

One afternoon at the Pheonix Foundation, Mac was in his office going over some reports when Jack stopped by the office with Scott in tow. Mac couldn't help but check this guy out from head to toe, and listen to his conversation with Jack. Mac was polite but firm when he told the two he needed to get back to work. Jack stuck his head back in the door and askd if they were still on for that night, and Mac simply looked at him and said; “We'll see.....” Jack turned to leave, then turned back around and asked; “Everything okay, Mac?” to which Mac replied; “You'd better not keep Scott waiting.....” Before Jack could say anything, Mac got up and closed the office door. Puzzled, Jack caught up with Scott in the hallway. “Everything okay?” asked Scott. “Nothing I can't handle....” replied Jack. The two went to the shooting range, and when they were finished, Jack noticed that Scott's shooting had improved remarkably. Scott asked Jack to go for a beer to celebrate, Jack started to decline, but decided to go. Mac and his snotty little attitude could wait.....

 

Several beers later, Jack decided he'd better get home. Scott asked him if he wanted to stop by his place for a nightcap. Jack declined, saying that Mac was gonna be pissed if he stayed out any later. Scott said that was okay, maybe another time. Jack said that sounded fine to him, and promised to take him up on the offer . When they left the bar, Jack caught a cab, and Scott went to his car. When Jack got home, the apartment was dark. That concerned him because usually Mac would be up waiting for him. Jack was just about to turn a lamp on when Mac turned on the light next to the sofa. It took a few moments for Jack's eyes to adjust, and when he saw the look on Mac's face, he wished his eyes hadn't adjusted at all. Jack could see that Mac was furious, but there was something else in Mac's eyes that made Jack try to focus and pay attention......

“Where have you been, Jack?”

“Out having a few beers with Scott Nash......”

“I should have known.....”

“What's wrong with having a few beers with a friend, Mac?”

“Not a thing, so long as that's all it is.....”

“What are you getting at, Mac?”

“What I'm getting at is you don't see how Scott looks at you. I know that look because I threw it at you a few times myself. He wants you , Jack. He wants you to hold him and kiss him and fuck him. Now do you understand what I'm getting at, Jack?”

“You're full of shit, you know that?”

“No, I'm not. I'm right and you know it......”

“You're wrong about Scott..... since he's been under my supervision, we've become friends. You know, it's sad, Mac......”

“What are you talking about?”

“Your jealousy is showing big time...... you can't stand the fact that I have a friend.....”

“Don't be a child, Jack...... He's gonna make his move, and when he does, I sure as hell hope you can resist him......”

“I love you, Jack..... why would I jeapordize what I have with you?”

“I don't think you would, but then again, stranger things have happened.”

“You know what? Believe what you want...... I'm not losing a friend because of your jealousy.....”

Jack went to the spare room and slammed the door. How could Mac have so little faith in him? Sure, he'd screwed up in the past, but he and Mac were able to work through it. What made this situation different from any of the others they'd faced? Then, realization slapped Jack upside the head: Mac was afraid he was going to fool around with this guy! Jack should have seen the signs right in front of him. Mac was acting just like he did that time that Jack had fooled around with that soldier when they were in Guatemala. Now Jack knew what he had to do. He had to convince Mac that he wasn't trying to do anything with Scott. As he lay there drifting off to sleep, Jack decided to prove Mac wrong this time.

Mac lay in bed thinking about he was going to deal with the Jack and Scott situation. He knew he needed to try and keep his cool about the situation, especially after the fit he'd thrown in Guatemala after Jack had a dalliance with one of the locals. He didn't think Jack had cheated yet, but from the way things were going, Mac was afraid that it wouldn't be long before he did. Deep-down he knew Jack loved him, of that he was certain. Jack's problem was that he just had a hard time keeping it in his pants sometimes. Mac decided to step bck and observe just to see if he was right about Scott or not.

 

The next morning, the guys were getting ready to go to the Foundation when Jck's cell chirped.

“Jack Dalton.....”

“Is this a bad time?”

“Trying to get ready for work...... something you need?”

“Not really...... just checking in...... I guess I'll see you at the Foundation then?”

“I really don't know, Scott. I'm behind on reports and thought I would have Agent Sampson take over for me today.....”

“Oh, I see....”

“Anyway, gotta run..... maybe we'll talk later....”

“Okay.....”

Jack ended the call before Scott could say anything else. Mac had been in the room the whole time, and couldn't help but notice Jack's efforts to cut the call short. He was proud of Jack for that, and in his mind he though: “Score one for Jack!” The guys finished getting ready and headed to the Foundation. In the car, Mac told Jack he was proud of him for how he handled the phone call from earlier. Tho Jack never said anything, he felt his heart soar.....

Jack stopped by Agent Tom Sampson's office and asked if he would take the new recruits for the day, and Tom said he would be glad to. Jack brought him up to speed on their progress and gave him all the pertinent information he needed. Once that was done, Jack stopped by Patricia Thornton's office and requested to be assigned new trainees. When asked why, he told her about Scott and stated that he didn't want any problems. She told him that she could arrange his request, he thanked her, and went to find Mac.

Mac was on the phone when Jack knocked on his door. Mac smiled and motioned for him to come in and have a seat. Mac finished his call and asked him what was going on. Jack explained that he'd talked with Patricia about assigning him to a new group of recruits, and have someone take over Scott's group. Mac was once again impressed with Jack's effort to distance himself from Scott. He told Jack that if he was sure, then to go for it. The conversation turned to inconsequential things, and then Jack decided it was time to get started on his reports and find out when the next recruits were due to arrive. Mac sat there at his desk thinking about his talk with Jack. He felt bad about being so suspicious because Jack was making an effort to stay out of Scott's way and decided to find a special way to make it up to him.

That afternoon, after lunch, Jack was in his office going over reports on the new batch of recruits that would be there the following week when there was a knock on his office door. He looked up to see Scott Nash standing there. Without asking Scott to come in, Jack asked what he could do for him. Scott stepped in, shut the door, and sat down in front of Jack's desk......

“Why did you do it, Jack?”

“Why did I do what?”

“Why did you give our class over to Agent Sampson?”

“Not that it's really any of your business, but I handed you guys over because I wanted the new recruits that will be here next week.....”

“Why do you want to be rid of me so much, Jack?”

“Because I think you're trying to cause problems for me and Mac.....”

“Problems? What do you mean?”

“You know damn well what I mean! Keeping me out late drinking, then trying to get me to go home with you. The phone calls about nothing just so you could hear my voice and distract me. You might as well face it, Scott, you're never going to get what you want from me. Just let it go and try to find somebody else to get you're hooks into because it sure ain't me. Are we clear?”

“We're clear.....”

“You'd better get back to Agent Sampson.....”

Jack was relieved when Scott turned and left his office. He sat down at his desk and tried to get back to work,but the encounter with Scott stayed in his mind. He knew he was on to something, yet he hoped to end it before something happened that would be regretted. Truth be known, he was a bit attracted to Scott, but he had Mac at home, and that was even better. Nothing was worth fucking that up. Nothing at all!

 

 

Later that evening, after Mac and Jack hed eaten dinner, Mac asked about the new recruits. Jack said some of the men had much potential, and would make a good team. Mac told Jack that Scott Nash had quit the program right after lunch. Jack told Mack about his conversation in his office earlier that morning. He went on to explain the nature of the conversation, and though he knew Scott didn't like what he had to say, not much argument was given. Mac asked Jack if he thought all that was over, and Jack replied the he sure as hell hoped so. All this talk was bringing him down, so he asked Mac if they could have an early night. Mac told Jack to give him ten minutes, and that when he called for him, he would be ready.

Jack heard Mac call to him, and he made his way down the hall to his bedroom. When he opened the door, he looked in and was speechless. Jack had put the rubber sheet on the bed and had coated himself with massage oil. He was using it to stroke his erection when Jack walked in. Mac winked at Jack and Jack stripped right where he stood. Mac crooked his finger, motioning Jack to the bed. Jack climbed on and Mac coated him with massage oil, too. As they rolled around in the oil, both me became aroused and soon Jack was buried deep inside Mac moaning his name over and over. Mac came hearing Jack moaning his name, and needless to say, a good time was had by all.

After they had showered and cleaned up the bedroom, they lay ensconced in each others' arms. Jack asked why Mac had done the “oil thing”, and Mac simply replied that he knew Jack needed some stress relief, and that they hadn't done the “oil thing in very long time. Jacks thanked him for knowing just what he needed, and Mac replied that no thanks were necessary. As the two were drifting off to sleep, Jack sent up a silent prayer that things would be okay now that he and Mac were back on solid ground. Little did Jack know that things were going to get much worse before they got better.......

End, Chapter One.....


	2. Jack's Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott goes too far, and Jack makes a solemn promise to Mac.

Things were fine for a while. Jack was busy with his new recruits, and Mac was busy with Director Thornton taking care of Foundation matters. One afternoon after lunch, Jack was in his office when his cell rang......

“Dalton....”

“Jack! It's been a while......”

“What do you want, Scott?”

“Come on, Jack...... I think we both know the answer to that....”

“I don't have time for this......”

“Then I suggest you make time.....”

“Why is that?”

“Because it would be most beneficial for all involved if you cooperated..........”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I'll explain in due time, Jack..... but just remember, I've got my eye on you....”

There was a loud click in Jack's ear as Scott hung up on him. What the fuck was going on here? Jack called Mac and filled him in on the phone call, and Mac told him to come to his office immediately. When Jack arrived at Mac's office, he found Mac, Patricia, and Riley waiting for him. Patricia asked him about the details of the phone call while Riley was madly tapping at her laptop keyboard. When Jack finished explaining things to Patricia, Riley interrupted by saying that the call had pinged off a cell tower near Jack's apartment building. Jack asked if she could tell where Scott was, but she said couldn't track the signal because the phone had been shut down.

Mac immediately told Jack to calm down, but that was like talking to the wall. Jack grew more agitated by the minute, and asked if he and Mac could have a moment. Patricia and Riley left the room, and Jack turned to Mac......

“We need to go home.....”

“What? Why?”

“What if that creepy bastard has broken into out place, baby? What if he's learning our deepest, most personal things right now?”

“Jack, you can't just go off by yourself with Scott on the loose. Give me just a few minutes, and I'll go with you.....

Mac quickly informed Patricia that he and Jack were going to check out their apartment. Patricia asked if they wanted back-up, but Mac told her he didn't think it would be necessary. When he ended the call, he asked Jack if he was ready to go. Jack affirmed that he was and the two set out for home. On the way over, Mac had to reach over several times to give Jack a reassuring touch or a squeeze just to let him know that he wasn't in this crap by himself. When they arrived and entered the apartment, they knew for sure that Scott had been there.

Books had been scattered on the floor, mixed in with Jack's vinyl records and CDs. The desk drawers had been dumped in the floor and the contents gone through. The bedroom was even worse. The toy chest had been dumped on what was left of the bed, which had been slashed with a knife. Clothes were pulled out of the closet and dumped in the floor, safe to say the whole apartment was a mess......

“What the FUCK was he looking for?”

“I don't know , babe......”

“You know, this is what I get for being a little too friendly with somebody, and then have to turn them down.....”

“You don't really believe that, do you?”

“What else could it be? You remember the night I came home so late, and you asked where I'd been?”

“Yes....”

“Well, Scott invited me to his place for a nightcap, but I turned him down. I told him to keep the offer open because I might take him up on it sometime. I guess it pissed him off because after you and I talked, I decided he wasn't worth it. That's when I decided to put some distance between us and go on about my business.... and now this has come up.....”

“What do you think we should do?”

“I wanna go find this stupid motherfucker and kick his ass!”

“That's not gonna solve anything, Jack...... all that's going to do is make a bad situation worse....”

“You're right, Mac, but I would get so much satisfaction from kicking his ass...... it wouldn't have been so bad if he'd just taken “no” for an answer, but now he's violated our privacy and desecrated out home. I WON'T HAVE IT!!!!!

Mac knew trying to reason with Jack in his current state would be next to impossible. But Jack did have a point about Scott. The punk should have gotten the hint when Jack withdrew from him. They gathered a few things they needed from the carnage such as clothes, toiletries, etc. to last for a few days. Mac called Patricia Thornton and told her that he and Jack were going underground for a few days and that he would contact her as soon as he could. She told him that Agent Sampson was trying to help Riley track Scott and that she would call him with updates. He said that would be fine and ended the call. He explained the phone call to Jack and they set out to do some reconnaissance of their own.

While Mac and Jack were busy setting things in motion, Scott Nash was sitting in his apartment watching everything via webcam. While he was on his little spree earlier, he'd installed a small camera in the living room so he could see their reactions to his handiwork. When he heard that the two men were planning on going underground, he panicked. He hadn't counted on this development, and it would make his plan to get back at Jack that much harder. All he wanted to do was just get Jack alone and try to convince him that they really would be good together. He needed to figure out a way to get Angus MacGyver out of the way. Then it came to him...... all he had to do was lure MacGyver away from Jack and plead his case. He made a couple of phone calls and set his plan in motion.

Jack and Mac found a motel in the seediest part of Los Angeles to lay low. It was a run-down relic from the 1960s, but was just what they needed. They ate at the motel diner and retired to their room, all the while keeping an eye out over their shoulders just in case Scott showed up. Jack lay down for a nap while Angus watched TV. After a while, Angus got bored and decided to take a walk to get some air. He walked up the street to a little park, and was sitting on a bench trying to figure out what to do about the situation he and Jack were in. He never saw the man run up behind him and put the sack over his head. The other guy working the Taser got a little trigger happy, and Mac was down for the count. The men loaded Mac into the back of a van and left the scene as quickly as they'd came.

When Mac came to, he was tied to a concrete pillar in the middle of an empty warehouse. His first thought was of Jack, and how he should have stayed with him instead of wandering off by himself. He immediately put that thought out of his mind, and started concentrating on how he was going to get out of this. Since his hands were tied behind him, he concentrated on what type of know was used. Once he got that part figured out, he started working on the rope to see if he could slip a hand through. Meanwhile, Jack was frantic. Riley and Patricia Thornton were with him and Riley was trying to track Mac's GPS on his phone. Patricia was doing her best to calm Jack down. She was trying to keep him calm by asking if maybe Mac had gone out while Jack was napping. Mac said that was most likely what he's done, but he should have been back by now.

When Jack's phone rang, Riley started tracing the call. It was Scott, calling to gloat and give his demands......

“What the matter, Jack? Missing your boy wonder?”

“You son of a bitch, where is he?!?!?”

“Now telling you that wouldn't be any fun...... he'd just be in the way.....”

“Scott, you best not harm one hair on his head, or I swear to you I will follow you to the ends of the Earth to exact my revenge!”

“Temper, temper, Jack! All I want is for you to sit down and have a conversation with me.....”

“About what?”

“Well, there is the little matter of why you rejected me, and if I remember correctly, there is the matter of Angus MacGyver's whereabouts.......”

“Fine! Give me a time and place, and I will meet you there......”

“Now you're starting to come around! There's a little park on Elm St. about halfway down the block. Meet me there, and Jack.....?”

“Yes?”

“Make sure you come alone.......”

Scott ended the call, and Jack got up, heading for the door. Patricia asked him what the call was about, and Jack explained everything to her. She told Jack that she could have snipers dispatched immediately if needed, and Jack told her that he needed to find out where Mac was before anything happened. As he headed out the door, he told Riley to keep a track on his cell in case things went bad. He left the hotel room and headed to Elm Street. On the way over, he couldn't help but feel guilty about a harmless flirtation turning into a nightmare like this. While Jack was headed for his meeting with Scott, Mac was prowling the warehouse looking for a way out. He was rummaging around in what he assumed was some sort of furniture varnishing business. In some boxes when he found all the makings for a small bomb! He found a few containers of acetone, a bag of ping pong balls, and some large metal bowls. He started immediately working his way out.....

When Jack arrived at the park, Scott was sitting at a picnic table waiting for him. When Jack walked up to the table, Scott said; “Jack! So glad you could make it.....”

“I'm not here for socializing, Scott.....”

“Of course you aren't..... but we'll get to what you want to know in time.... right now I want to talk about us, Jack.....”

“There is no “us”, Scott...... there never has been.....”

“I beg to differ...... there obviously must have been a spark of interest for you to have gone and had drinks with me, and what about the raincheck on the nightcap at my place? You promised you would take me up on that!”

“Scott, I was drunk at the time..... I didn't mean any of it because I have Mac, and yeah, I do my share of shit I'm not supposed to, but I tell Mac about it. But that's really none of your business. Where is Mac?”

“You just don't seem to get it, Jack..... this is about you and me. MacGyver doesn't fit into this equation!”

“He damn well fits in my equation, Scott! You don't get it, do you? I don't want you, I never will, and you WILL tell me where Mac is, or so help me, I'll beat it out of you. NOW START TALKING, MOTHERFUCKER!!!!!!!!!!!”

Scott had to admit that Jack was turning him on with his forcefulness, but something told him that Jack meant business. When he gave Jack the address to the warehouse, Jack gave the signal and Patricia's men moved in to apprehend Scott.

Mac had everything together and was waiting for the ping pong balls to finish dissolving and turn to foam. Once that occurred, he was going to spread the foam under the door, make a line of gunpowder from the shotgun shell he found in one of the boxes, light the gunposder and hope for the best. He checked the foam, and it was the right consistency so he started spreading it under the door. Once that was done, ht cut the brass end off the shotgun shell and carefully spread the gunpowder in a trail to the foam. He lit the gunpowder and hoped for the best. When the burning gunpowder reached the foam, the results were better than Mac expected. The explosion wasn't very loud, but extremely effective because the door lay in pieces on the ground. Mac ran outside, looking around to see if he recognized where he was. Nothing looked familiar, so he pulled out his phone, but there was no service. He started walking and just before he got to the mouth of the alley, Jack's GTO came roaring around the corner. Jack stopped, jumped out of the car, and took Mac in his arms. It was hard to tell whose tears were whose. Jack was crying because Mac was okay, and Mac was crying because Jack had shown up. Once Jack determined that Mac was okay, they got in the car and Jack took Mac to the Foundation to let Patricia know he was okay. Mac briefed Patricia on what happened and asked about Scott. Patricia assured Mac that Scott was in custody and that he would not be bothering them for a long time. He thanked her, told her he was taking a few day off, and told Jack to take him home.

When they got back to the apartment, the delivery men were finishing with the furniture. Patricia had pulled some strings and was able to get the guys new furniture delivered that day. Jack thanked them and once they were gone, he took Mac in his arms and said; “Baby, I am so sorry about all of this.....”

“Jack, we really do need to talk about that wandering eye of yours.....”

“Baby, I promise..... no more of that shit. I've put you through enough pulling that crap, and I give you my solemn promise that nothing like that will ever happen again. I almost lost you because of that, and you mean too damn much to me for something else like this to happen again......”

“I love you, Jack.....”

“I love you too, Mac.....”

 

THE END


End file.
